


Sunrise in the east

by MsNobodyofNowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Law School, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNobodyofNowhere/pseuds/MsNobodyofNowhere
Summary: Elève surdoué et adulé, Ben Solo avait tout pour réussir. Un compte en banque remplit par des parents absents, un mentor à la renommée internationale pouvant lui ouvrir toutes les portes, et une place dans la plus prestigieuse université du monde. Malheureusement, ses ambitions se trouvèrent rapidement mises à mal par la présence de Rey Jakowski, une jeune femme à l’opposé de celles qu’il avait pu côtoyer jusque là. Tout ce en quoi il croyait s’en trouva alors chamboulé, changeant sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouveau projet en préparation depuis longtemps (bien trop longtemps, même) qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Une sorte de réadaption du film (ou comédie musicale, ou livre, comme vous le voulez) Legally Blonde en mode Star Wars.  
Bien évidemment, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds aux Etats-Unis, tout ce qui se passe dans cette histoire sort de mon imagination, et la plupart des opinions énoncées ne sont pas les miennes.  
J'ai créé un Tumblr annexe pour cette histoire, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil : _https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunriseintheeast-msnobody._  
Bonne lecture !

**Prologue **

La clameur des applaudissements saluant leur entrée recouvrait sans peine le bruit de la pluie frappant sans discontinuer la verrière les surplombant. L’arrivée de la nouvelle Sénatrice de Californie était attendue de tous les convives. 

Du haut de ses huit ans, Ben aurait voulu être à des kilomètres de là. Bien plus observateur que ne s'obstinaient à le croire ses parents, le jeune garçon avait bien compris la réalité qui était la sienne. Un monde fait de faux semblants et d'hypocrisie. De poignées de mains poisseuses et de sourires condescendants. 

Coincé entre sa mère, éblouissante dans sa robe immaculée, et son père, mal-à-l’aise dans un costume qu’il détestait porter, le jeune garçon s'efforçait de respecter les consignes strictes devenues habituelles. Faire honneur à leur famille. Être le fils parfait. Garder le silence, excepté lorsque l’on s’adressait à lui. Il n'avait que huit ans, mais déjà il savait sa vie tracée. Sa mère venait d'être élue Sénatrice, un mandat pour lequel elle avait paradé sans relâche dans les meetings et les galas, traînant avec elle son fils unique, tandis que son père parcourait le monde aux commandes d'avions de ligne aux dimensions gigantesques. 

Ben ne supportait pas toute cette attention. Il était solitaire et, ce qu’il aimait plus que tout, c’était rester seul dans sa chambre et lire les épais ouvrages qu’il trouvait dans la bibliothèque familiale. Mais, dans cette immense salle remplies d’inconnus, il se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise. Tous les invités attendaient quelque chose de lui, espérant le voir agir de la façon qui arrangerait le plus leurs intérêts. Il serrait la main des convives tel un adulte, saluait poliment les personnes que lui indiquait sa mère. 

Alors que son père avait, comme à son habitude, fuit vers le buffet, ayant épuisé son infime capacité à faire des courbettes, sa mère le guida vers un homme de haute taille, dont les cheveux tranchaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Son uniforme couvert de décorations militaires attestait de son grade et de son importance. 

\- Général Hux, quelle joie de vous revoir, salua Leia d’un ton agréable. 

Ben ricana, ce qui lui valut une pression sur l'épaule. Il inspira, retenant difficilement de faire une crise. Il savait les conséquences que pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement. 

\- Je vous remercie pour cette invitation, rétorqua le Général, d'un ton froid contredisant ses propos. Vous connaissez mon fils, Armitage. 

Le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés paraissait avoir le même âge que Ben. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et méticuleusement coiffés, bien loin de la masse indomptable de cheveux noirs de Ben. Fait rare, le garçon était quasiment aussi grand que lui.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Madame la Sénatrice, salua le garçon d'une voix fluette. 

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Leia, son habituel sourire poli aux lèvres.

Ben croisa le regard du jeune garçon, dont la façade neutre et sans émotion était bien mieux travaillée que la sienne. La main du Général était posée sur l’épaule du garçon, telle les serres d’un aigle guettant la moindre incartade. 

\- Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, reprit le Général, avant de se détourner et d'emmener avec lui son fils, qui s'efforçait de lui suivre malgré la foule. 

\- Ben, va retrouver ton père, demanda à voix basse sa mère. Nous sommes attendus.

Ben hocha la tête et s'éloigna de sa mère, qui fut immédiatement accostée par un couple la félicitant chaleureusement. Il trouva rapidement son père, collé au buffet et en pleine discussion avec son oncle Luke. 

\- Ben, comment vas-tu, questionna Luke. 

\- Bien, merci, répondit laconiquement Ben, avant de se tourner vers son père. Maman nous attend. 

Han observa les alentours et laissa échapper un soupir. Il repéra l'un de ses amis, devenu l'un des plus fervents supporters de Leia, lui offrant un soutien financier non négligeable. 

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite, lança Han avant de se diriger vers Lando Calrissian, entrepreneur de génie devenu millionnaire. 

Ben resta silencieux, peu désireux de retourner auprès de sa mère. Pourtant, la compagnie de son oncle n'était pas plus agréable. Si quelqu'un attendait quelque chose lui dans cette salle, c'était bien son oncle. Il fondait de grands espoirs en Ben, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas être comme son oncle, donner sa vie pour une cause perdue d'avance. Ben ne comprenait pas grand chose à la politique en général, et aux droits de l’Homme en particulier, mais il savait que son oncle menait un combat sans issue pour sauver des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ben remarqua au dernier moment un homme de grande taille s'avancer vers eux. L’inconnu paraissait dominer l'assistance. Une canne à la main, dont il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir besoin, il s'approcha de Ben, ne jetant aucun regard à Luke, dont le visage trahissait le mépris qu’il ressentait à l’égard du nouveau venu. L’homme fixa le jeune garçon de ses yeux délavés. 

\- Jeune Solo, j'espérais vous rencontrer. Je me présente, Charles Snoke. 

Il tendit la main vers Ben, qui la saisit et la serra, surpris par la force émanant du nouveau venu. 

\- Luke Skywalker, je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Je vous pensais à Genève. Comment les négociations se passent-elles ? 

\- Négocier est toujours compliqué, mais nous avançons dans la bonne direction, répondit Luke, sa mâchoire crispée trahissant sa colère. Et puis, je n’allais manquer l’élection de ma sœur au Sénat. J’espère qu’elle parviendra à obtenir les avancées pour lesquelles nous nous battons chaque jour. 

Luke posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de Ben. Snoke se détourna du diplomate, pour se concentrer uniquement sur Ben. Un sourire furtif apparut sur le visage du nouveau venu. 

\- Je suis persuadé que nous allons faire de grandes choses de ce garçon, déclara Snoke d'une fausse bienveillance avant de poser une main sur l'autre épaule du garçon puis de s'éloigner sans d'autre mot. 

Luke s'accroupit devant Ben et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs du garçon.

\- Ne laisse jamais Snoke te manipuler. C'est un expert dans ce domaine, murmura Luke. 

Il se releva aussi vite, épousseta distraitement son pantalon et guida Ben vers sa mère, qui avait rejoint Han. Ben croisa le regard de Armitage Hux, retenu par la main de son père toujours attachée à son épaule. Le garçon ne cilla pas. Le Général se pencha à son oreille et Ben vit le garçon hocher la tête. 

Leia pesta contre Ben et resserra son nœud papillon, remit ses cheveux en place comme elle put, puis le poussa vers Han. La famille se rendit au bord de l’estrade montée pour l’occasion, et attendit le signal de l’une des membres de l’équipe de campagne de Leia pour monter. L'expression de la nouvelle Sénatrice se métamorphosa à peine le pied posé sur la scène. Elle salua joyeusement l'assemblée, sous les applaudissements nourris. Han poussa doucement Ben vers la scène, et ils se placèrent légèrement derrière Leia. Ben repéra Snoke, qui se tenait à l'écart de la foule. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ben se sentit comme scruté aux rayons X. Snoke ne le lâcha pas du regard et, lorsqu’il descendit, Ben le chercha, intrigué par cet homme qui avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds son oncle si calme. Mais Snoke resta introuvable et Ben, déçu, se promit de le retrouver.


	2. Août

Les feuilles volaient paresseusement dans la brise du mois d'août. Les cris des étudiants revenus de vacances et profitant des derniers rayons du soleil avant le retour à l'obscurité des bibliothèques égrenaient le passage du jeune homme, dont les longs cheveux noirs cachaient un visage long et pâle. Ses yeux sombres observaient les alentours d'un regard désintéressé, ses lèvres fines tirées en un rictus permanent. Sa sacoche sur l'épaule, il quittait à grands pas le campus qu’il venait de parcourir pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'il partageait avec un autre étudiant.

A la grande surprise de toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient, Ben avait décidé de partager un appartement avec un autre être humain. Ce n’était pourtant pas l’argent qui lui manquait, loin de là.

Pour accentuer la stupeur générale, Ben avait choisi le colocataire le plus improbable de son entourage : Armitage Hux. Non pas qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un quelconque sentiment amical. Leur colocation offrait à Ben plus qu'il n'aurait eu si il avait vécu seul : le courroux de ses parents.

Savoir que leur fils unique vivait avec Armitage Hux, fils du regretté sénateur du même nom, fier représentant du parti républicain dans sa branche la plus conservatrice, les mettaient dans une rage inextinguible. Il savait que sa mère fulminait intérieurement, et que son père exultait de colère face à ce choix. Ce qui suffisait au bonheur de Ben.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait proposé à Hux de partager un appartement. Assuré de l’accord du jeune homme, qui était notoirement connu pour être le digne fils de son père dont il souhaitait imiter le parcours politique, Ben lui avait fait cette offre. Hux avait accepté, prévisible. Ben savait que Hux n’avait agit ainsi que pour pouvoir bénéficier de son appui auprès de sa mère et de Snoke. Il s’en fichait, peu disposé à offrir à Hux un quelconque soutien.

Snoke avait fortement incité Ben à postuler à Harvard. Alors le jeune homme avait suivi les conseils de son mentor, et avait reçu, sans surprise, son admission dans l’une, si ce n’était la plus célèbre, université du monde. Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, et Ben n'était pas des plus assidus, mais il tenait à conserver sa place de major de promotion qu'il avait acquis avec une facilité déconcertante les années précédentes. Ses résultats brillants lui avait permis d'obtenir un Bachelor avec mention, et d'intégrer sans difficulté l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses au monde. Ben savait que son admission était également due à sa parenté avec la Sénatrice de Californie Leia Organa. Grand bien leur fasse si c'était tout ce qu'ils voyaient en lui. Il allait leur montrer. C'était d’ailleurs l’une des raisons qui l’avait poussé à choisir cette université, située aussi loin que possible du fief de sa mère, en restant sur le territoire des États-Unis. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à intégrer une université de seconde zone juste pour s'éloigner de ses parents. Il ne tenait pas à leur accorder plus d’importance que nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes de marches, durant lesquelles il ne ralentit pas, pas même lorsqu'une fillette lui passa devant, ou lorsqu'un automobiliste l'invectiva alors qu'il traversait la rue sans précaution, il ouvrit la grille le menant à son appartement et entra dans la cour. Il monta les quelques marches du perron, poussa la lourde porte et ne répondit pas au concierge qui avait pris la peine de le saluer poliment, fonçant sans se détourner vers l'ascenseur. Le trajet dura quelques secondes puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir sombre, les bruits de pas étouffés par une épaisse moquette. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, sachant que son colocataire serait déjà là.

Et, effectivement, Armitage Hux était là, plusieurs livres de cours étalés autour de lui. Ben le salua d'un grognement, auquel répondit Hux de la même façon, concentré sur les minuscules lignes de l'énorme ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains osseuses.

Armitage Hux était un jeune homme de grande taille, mince et pâle. Son visage anguleux présentait constamment un air pincé et la seule chose qui semblait sortir le personnage de sa morosité naturelle était sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant plaquée sur son crâne par une dose de produits coiffants qui ne pouvait être saine ni pour lui ni pour l'environnement.

Ben ne lui accorda pas plus de temps, entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, se fichant du bruit qu'il causait. Il laissa tomber sa sacoche sans ménagement, ignora les t-shirts qui jonchaient le sol et se laissa tomber sur son lit défait. Il repoussa la couverture qui tomba au sol. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Vers la cause de sa présence à Boston.

Il se souvenait du regard que le professeur Charles Snoke avait posé sur lui il y a tant d’années. Comme s'il venait de trouver un diamant. Ben avait l'habitude des regards admiratifs. Pourtant, il s'était senti mal à l'aise face au regard bleu glacial de l'avocat, comme scruté aux rayons X. Fait rare, Ben était dominé par l’homme qui devait bien dépasser les deux mètres, une canne à la main droite ne servant que d'accessoire. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, et promis tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce que Ben devait faire, c'était suivre ses cours et être suffisamment doué pour intégrer son cabinet. Ce dont ni Ben ni Snoke ne doutait. Il n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour réussir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.


	3. Septembre

Ben et Hux était assis dans l'amphithéâtre où allait se dérouler leur premier cours de leurs trois années de droit, donné par le professeur Charles Snoke en personne. En tant que pénaliste de talent, Snoke avait acquis une notoriété considérable, même auprès du grand public. Il avait participé à plusieurs procès médiatisés d’ampleur nationale, défendant indifféremment des personnalités politiques, du show business et de la haute société. Tant que le client pouvait payer les honoraires exorbitants que facturait l'avocat. 

Avoir le privilège de suivre ses cours était envié de beaucoup d’étudiants. Raison pour laquelle Hux avait décidé d'intégrer Harvard, sans aucun doute. Pour la même raison qu'il était en colocation avec Ben, alors que son héritage lui aurait permis de vivre confortablement seul. Pour s'assurer une carrière aussi flamboyante, voire plus encore, que celle de son défunt père, dont le nom était encore prononcé avec révérence dans les réunions du Tea Party. 

Ben était persuadé que Hux, dont l’esprit fourbe et calculateur trahissait sa promptitude à avoir les dents qui rayaient le parquet, voyait en son colocataire une porte d'entrée vers la Sénatrice Organa. Ben en riait intérieurement. Il n'allait certainement pas recommander Hux à sa mère. Il ne savait pour lequel il aurait le plus de pitié. Aucun sans doute.

Snoke entra dans la pièce, à l'heure prévue, et le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous les étudiants observaient, curieux, le juriste de renom qui leur faisait face. Le professeur les scrutait également, posant sur chacun d'eux son regard perçant, baissant les yeux sur la fiche posée sur son bureau comme pour inscrire dans sa mémoire les visages sans intérêt des étudiants qui lui faisaient face. Il croisa le regard de Ben, qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Un minuscule rictus apparut sur le visage inexpressif du professeur.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, il se mit à faire les cents pas, lançant à une vitesse étourdissante des questions sur les lectures à préparer. Mais les étudiants étaient plus approximatifs les uns que les autres, et le professeur ne se priva pas de les remettre à leur place. Pendant ce temps, Ben riait intérieurement de cette exécution sans aucune pitié. Il remarqua l’attitude de Hux, qui notait chaque mot sortant de la bouche de Snoke, et retint un rire moqueur. 

Le bain de sang fut interrompu par le bruit fracassant de la porte de l’amphithéâtre s'ouvrant sans discrétion. Une jeune femme échevelée entra. Son manteau défraîchi et son pantalon taché ne correspondait pas au standard de l'établissement. Les mèches de cheveux bruns s'échappant de sa queue de cheval encadrant un visage rond dénué de maquillage, et ses yeux noisette ressortaient sur le rouge de ses joues. Elle chercha du regard une place, et constata rapidement que pour accéder à l'une des dernières places disponibles, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de l'entrée, elle était obligée de traverser l'amphithéâtre. Elle resta immobile, mal à l'aise, attendant la sentence la tête haute. 

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur, questionna Snoke d'une voix glaciale. 

\- Rey Jakowski, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton surprenament assuré. 

\- Mademoiselle Jakowski, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? Savez-vous qui vous fait face ?

Il laissa planer un silence pesant, que la jeune femme eut visiblement beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas briser. 

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de traiter l’opportunité qui vous est offerte de la sorte. Après tout, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, excepté une chance insolente. 

Si Ben avait ressenti un minimum d'empathie pour ses congénères, il aurait sans doute eu de la pitié pour elle. Mais comme il n'avait aucune sympathie pour qui que ce soit, il s'en fichait. Il fallait mériter sa place, et cette fille ne savait visiblement pas où elle mettait les pieds. 

\- Vous pourrez revenir suivre ce cours lorsque vous aurez appris le savoir-vivre élémentaire, Mademoiselle. 

Puis Snoke se détourna de la jeune femme et recommença à faire pleuvoir les questions, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qui fila rapidement sans demander son reste. 

Ben passa les minutes qui suivirent à faire mine d'écouter le cours, et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilités. Tellement que son oncle avait voulu faire de lui son fils spirituel, celui qui hériterait de son talent de défenseur des causes perdues. Mais Ben n’était pas comme Luke Skywalker. Il n'avait aucunement l’intention de devenir celui qui tout le monde voulait qu’il soit. Le digne héritier de sa mère. Sa mère voyait toujours le meilleur chez les gens, Ben voyait toujours le mauvais. C’était bien la seule chose qu’il avait en commun avec son père, ancien pilote de l’USAF reconverti en pilote de ligne. Lui aussi ne croyait en rien, et supportait les tentatives vaines de son épouse sans conviction. Il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’espoir. Il avait même perdu foi en son propre fils, alors que sa mère s’obstinait à croire en lui. 

Ben sortit de sa rêverie alors que Snoke lui faisait face, attendant visiblement la réponse à une question que Ben n’avait pas écoutée. Un simple coup d’œil à l’écran du Mac Pro de Hux lui donna la question, et ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante frisant l’insolence qu’il répondit. Les murmures s’élevèrent autour de lui, rapidement éteints par les félicitations de Snoke, une première depuis le début de l’heure de cours. Hux fusillait du regard Ben, qui l’ignora royalement.

Snoke se lança dans un monologue, personne n’osant l’interrompre, puis l’heure se termina, et le professeur leur donna une liste interminable de lectures à préparer. Les étudiants quittèrent la salle précipitamment, leurs jérémiades se transformant en murmures. Ben les suivit d’un pas nonchalant, sans attendre Hux, qui rangeait ses affaires avec une précision frôlant le trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Il se dirigea vers l’amphithéâtre suivant et entra, sentant les regards envieux des autres étudiants. Même s’il ne les entendait pas, il imaginait parfaitement ce que les autres étudiants pouvaient penser, entre fascination et jalousie. Tous savaient qui il était. Il sentait tous les regards posés sur lui. Il avait l’habitude. 

A vrai dire tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, excepté celui de la retardataire qui, installée au premier rang, lisait avec concentration un épais manuel dont les coins, cornés par de multiples lectures, démontrait ce que Ben savait déjà : cette fille était boursière. Il comprenait mieux la remarque de Snoke. Son conservatisme était bien connu, et ses positions tranchées sur les conditions de sélection à Harvard largement critiquées. Non pas que Ben partageait ses opinions. Il n'avait pas d'opinion sur la question, et ne tenait pas à en avoir. 

Ben s’installa au fond de la pièce, peu intéressé par le cours qui suivait. Se faire remarquer par Snoke était largement suffisant, surtout lorsque, avant même d’être diplômé, il vous offrait une place dans son prestigieux cabinet. Ben n’avait pas l’intention de faire plus d'effort que nécessaire. 

Il observa, nullement surpris, Hux s'installer au premier rang, aux côtés de la fille qui lui adressa un hochement de tête auquel Hux ne répondit pas, déjà plongé sur les lignes défilant sur son écran. 

La professeure entra, et le silence se fit. Elle déposa ses affaires et observa la salle quelques secondes. Elle commença par se présenter, ce que, à la réflexion, Snoke n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire. Elle leur fit un bref aperçu du cours, puis commença par une série de questions. Ben dut retenir un rire moqueur lorsqu'il remarqua que Hux et la fille semblait se battre pour le titre du bachoteur de l'année. Visiblement satisfaite par cette engouement, elle continua son cours, et Ben plongea son attention sur la feuille de présence, que venait de lui passer sa voisine, accompagné d'un regard admiratif.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Il ne doutait pas que la proposition que lui avait faite Snoke était connue de tous. En vérité, c'était le but. Cette proposition était à la fois une aubaine pour une carrière qui n'avait pas encore commencé, et un majeur levé en direction de ses parents, qui voyait leur fils unique s'associer à l'un des conservateurs les plus durs du pays. Et ça, pour sa démocrate de mère, qui souhaitait protéger toutes les minorités, c'était l'affront ultime. Ce qui avait mené à une violente dispute avec son père, qui ne voyait en Snoke qu'un moyen de plus pour Ben se faire de la peine à ses parents. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas totalement faux. 

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, et il remarqua rapidement que ce bruit avait été provoqué par l'enseignante qui, consciente de son manque d'attention, avait déposé brutalement un ouvrage sur son bureau. 

\- Monsieur Solo, je vous remercierai de bien vouloir prêter attention à ce qui est dit dans cette salle.

\- Bien sur, je vous prie de m'excuser, lâcha Ben sur un ton laissant entendre qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé. 

La professeure plissa les lèvres, puis se détourna de Ben. Les échanges avec les autres étudiants de la pièce reprirent, sans aucune intervention de Ben, qui fit néanmoins mine de suivre les débats.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Amilyn Holdo lui jetait un regard déçu. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, cette femme avait toujours porté les cheveux blancs avec fierté, malgré son jeune âge. Avec son sourire bienveillant de façade et ses gestes quasi maternels, elle faisait partie des quelques personnes qui osaient s’opposer à Leia Organa et qui ne dissimulait pas son agacement envers Ben.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, elle demanda à Ben de rester quelques instants. Il s'approcha nonchalamment du bureau.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, commença t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes brillant, Monsieur Solo. Cependant, votre relation avec le professeur Snoke est également connue de tous. Alors, à votre place, je me mettrais sérieusement au travail. 

Elle prit une pause, puis reprit d'un ton tout aussi froid, tandis que Ben tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les propos qui menaçaient de lui échapper. 

\- Votre mère est une femme d'exception. Faites-lui honneur. 

Puis elle se ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans lui accorder un regard, laissant Ben seul, fulminant de rage. 

Il sortit à grands pas, bousculant au passage deux étudiantes restées discuter à l'entrée. Il ignora les regards furieux et les cris de surprise et quitta en trombe la faculté. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Hux, qui lui avait lâché le matin même qu'il restait travailler à la bibliothèque. 

Il fonça à l'appartement, son casque vissé sur les oreilles et diffusant les habituels concertos que Ben écoutait à plein volume. 

Il entra en trombe dans le hall de son immeuble, ignora comme à son habitude le concierge, tapa du pied durant les quelques secondes que dura le trajet en ascenseur, et enfonça brutalement la clé dans la serrure. Il jeta son sac au milieu du couloir et entra dans sa chambre. Il ramassa son sac de sport caché sous une pile de vêtements propres et quitta l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était entré. 

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir insulté mentalement et verbalement les passants, il frappait violemment un sac de boxe, ignorant la douleur que provoquait chaque coup à ses mains nues. 

Mais rien ne lui permettait d'évacuer la colère qu'il éprouvait. Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Juste parce qu'elle connaissait sa mère, elle pouvait se permettre de le juger ? Il se souvenait d'elle, une fervente alliée de sa mère, qui était souvent présente lors de galas organisés par sa mère pour une quelconque cause moralement et politiquement correcte. Il frappait, sans se soucier des autres sportifs autour de lui. Il frappait, imaginant le visage de toutes ses personnes qui le mettaient hors de lui. Sa mère, pour sa bienveillance et sa naïveté sans faille, son père, pour l'avoir abandonné et préféré voler plutôt que d'être avec lui, son oncle, pour son obsession de faire de Ben son héritier, Hux, pour son désir vain de satisfaire son alcoolique de mère qui l'ignorait et de succéder à son père aujourd'hui décédé. Tant de visages qui se succédaient. Venait désormais s'ajouter celui de Holdo. 

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, il s'arrêta de frapper, et retourna dans les vestiaires pour panser mains abîmées. 

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il retourna à l'appartement. Hux était rentré, et était encore plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme ouvrage, la fourchette suspendue à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. 

Ben ricana, ce qui passa inaperçu, et entra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et prit le premier plat à réchauffer au micro onde à sa portée. En attendant, il se mit à observer son colocataire. Il ne serait jamais comme lui. Hux était déterminé à suivre les traces de son défunt paternel, alors qu'il n'avait pas une once de charisme. Alors qu'il n'avait pas la conviction de son père. Il ne croyait en rien de plus que ne le faisait son père. Brendol Hux avait été une figure du parti républicain, incarnant l'extrême d'un parti de base conservateur. Ben se demandait si Hux avait ne serait-ce qu’une opinion propre. 

La sonnerie strident du micro-onde le tira de ses réflexions. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se mit à préparer ses cours, soucieux de leur montrer à tous qu'il les surpassait.


	4. Octobre

** _Octobre _ **

Il était tôt ce matin là, mais déjà la bibliothèque de la faculté de droit était remplies d'étudiants avachis sur d'épais ouvrages, un crayon à la main, et échangeant quelques mots à voix basse. La plupart tentait manifestement d'assimiler le plus d'informations possible, les autres effectuaient des recherches, se levant régulièrement pour se rendre dans les allées à la recherche de l'ouvrage qui leur donnerait la réponse.

En venant à une heure aussi matinale, alors qu'elle avait terminé son service à minuit, Rey espérait trouver un groupe de travail acceptant un nouveau membre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple. Ses horaires l'empêchaient de créer des liens avec les autres étudiants, alors elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire des efforts. Elle tenait à suivre les conseils donnés par le professeur Bridger. Travailler en groupe était la clé. Alors elle s'avança vers des étudiants aux visages familiers, et se para de son plus beau sourire, tentant de paraître plus vaillante qu’elle ne l’était réellement.

\- Salut, chuchota Rey, s'attirant le regard de toutes les personnes alentours.

Le groupe qui lui faisait face la fixa d'un regard désintéressé. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et continua :

\- Est ce qu'il reste de la place dans votre groupe ?

Une jeune femme arborant un carré sans défaut lui répondit d'un ton dédaigneux, alors que les autres l'ignoraient de nouveau pour se concentrer de nouveau sur leur travail, comme si la conversation était déjà terminée.

\- On est complet. D'ailleurs, tous les groupes sont complets. Mais ça, tu le saurais, si tu étudiais plus souvent.

Retenant une répartie cinglante, Rey se força à garder le sourire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider, proposa t-elle.

\- Personne ne veut travailler avec toi, rétorqua la jeune femme, son ton se durcissant encore davantage. Tu as réussi à te faire détester de Snoke, personne n'a envie que ça déteigne sur eux.

Puis, comme pour mettre fin à la conversation, elle se détourna vers ses manuels, et posa une question à ses camarades. Humiliée, Rey quitta la bibliothèque sous les ricanements des autres étudiants présents. Excepté Hux qui, seul et à l'écart, avait observé l'échange et échafaudait un plan.

Hux était calculateur. Et patient. Deux qualités essentielles pour quelqu'un comme lui, plus habitué à agir dans l'ombre qu'à être frontal dans ses actions. Lorsqu'il s'était fixé un objectif, il pesait attentivement le pour et le contre, les avantages qu'il pourrait en tirer et les ennuis qu'il pourrait s'attirer en retour.

S'affilier avec Rey Jakowski était dangereux. Son parcours universitaire pourrait subir de graves conséquences si cela se savait. Ceci étant dit, rien de ce qui pourrait arriver ne lui échappait et il savait à quoi s’attendre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer en équipe, mais elle semblait suffisamment indépendante pour gérer ses exigences. Brillante, elle ne risquait pas de l'irriter aussi vite que les autres étudiants, et participerait à sa réussite, en abattant un travail de qualité, à la mesure, il l'espérait, de ce que lui réalisait.

Alors il l'observa lever la main à chaque question, ses réponses d'une précision chirurgicale. Les cernes non dissimulés sous ses yeux clairs ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, de même que son sourire enjoué lui faisant perdre quelques années et la faisant ressortir du lot des étudiants qui, comme lui, avait appris à contenir leurs émotions ou exprimait uniquement de la lassitude.

Il continua néanmoins à garder ses distances, tant qu’il n’était pas certain de la marche à suivre. Ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui, le prenant par surprise, s’adressa à lui la première.

\- Salut, moi c'est Rey, le salua la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés dans un amphi pourtant vide. Armitage, c'est ça ?

\- Hux, corrigea t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et l'alluma, le ventilateur se mettant en action et provoquant une vague de regard noir dans leur direction. L'appareil, volumineux et visiblement ancien, soufflait bruyamment, agaçant les autres étudiants. Hux lui arrivait à faire abstraction, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- J'ai vu que tu étais à la bibliothèque hier soir, continua t elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- En effet, rétorqua t il sur le même ton.

\- Tu y passes beaucoup de temps ?

\- Non, je préfère travailler chez moi. Je n'aime pas l'ambiance.

Il n'élabora pas davantage et elle se retint de poser plus de questions et hocha la tête. Il allait poser la même question, autant par politesse que par intérêt, quand le professeur entra et salua l'assemblée. Hux se tourna vers son écran, mettant de côté son objectif quelques instants, sans pour autant l’oublier totalement. Un Hux n’oubliait jamais.


	5. Novembre

\- Rey ! On a besoin de toi devant ! 

La jeune femme se leva, resserra sa queue de cheval et quitta la réserve pour retourner derrière le comptoir, où Finn se démenait pour servir les clients, tous plus irritables les un que les autres. Elle prit la place de Finn derrière la caisse, et laissa le jeune homme préparer les boissons. Ils avaient une dynamique bien à eux, à la fois pleine efficacité et de camaraderie.

Finn était un jeune homme sympathique, et Rey l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Il était devenu, en à peine quelques semaines, son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais elle pouvait l'assurer, Finn était le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Ses expériences douloureuses en famille d'accueil lui avaient appris à juger les personnes qui l'entouraient et Finn était comme un livre ouvert. Un livre passionnant et toujours prêt à la faire sourire. Même les pires clients s'effaçaient devant la joie de vivre de Finn.

Leur troisième comparse, Poe, fit une entrée remarquée dans le café, prêt à commencer son service, son habituel sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Après avoir brièvement salué ses connaissances faisant semblant de travailler autour d’un gobelet aux dimensions extravagantes, il passa brièvement dans la réserve et en sortit aussi rapidement, arborant fièrement le tablier orange de l'établissement sur l'un de ses sempiternels T-shirt blanc et un jean savamment élimé.

Il remplaça Rey à la caisse et celle-ci se mit en action, entamant une danse souvent répétée avec Finn. Finalement, la file diminua et les trois amis purent enfin se détendre. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement leur journée. 

Finn était en quatrième année à l'université d'Etat du Massachusetts et se préparait à devenir professeur d'anglais dans un lycée qu'il espérait voisin. Il leur racontait souvent les ouvrages qu'il était forcé de lire, du plus soporifique au plus absurde. Depuis le début de ses études, il travaillait dans le café. Il était donc celui vers lequel se tournaient les deux autres en cas de problèmes. 

Poe était lui inscrit au MIT, et son intelligence n'avait d'égal que son charisme. Il était de ceux qui attirent les regards, et il pouvait se targuer d'avoir fait du petit établissement de quartier un repère pour scientifiques en mal de caféine. La rumeur de sa présence s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Poe accordait le même sourire charmeur à chaque client, sans distinction, qui ne laissait personne indifférent. 

Rey se concentra sur les boissons qu’elle préparait, et la valse ne s’interrompit que lorsqu’elle appela le client dont elle tenait le gobelet entre les mains. Elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de croiser le regard délavé de Armitage Hux, dont le costume foncé détonnait dans le café populaire.

Elle lui tendit sa commande sans dire un mot. Il la remercia d'un signe de la tête et d'un plissement des lèvres qui s'apparentait à un sourire. Ce qui était en soit une amélioration, en comparaison de la première fois où elle l’avait rencontré. Elle le suivit du regard et l'observa sortir de son sac un épais volume, qui lui rappela la masse de travail qui lui restait à abattre. Mais elle ne se laissait pas noyer par la quantité de cours à préparer. Sa détermination lui suffisait pour réussir. C'était ce qui lui avait permis, malgré son enfance agitée, de réussir et d'en arriver là où elle en était. Elle ne remettait pas en doute ses capacités à apprendre.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup travailler pour réussir. Elle apprenait vite. Il lui suffisait de lire ou d'entendre quelque chose pour le retenir. Sa mémoire ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, ce qui aujourd'hui était un atout majeur. Avec les deux emplois qu'elle cumulait en plus des cours, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Alors chaque seconde comptait. Elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais, et n'avait de toute manière pas de famille à aller voir. Elle n'avait pas gardé contact avec ses anciennes familles d'accueil, excepté avec Simon Pratt, l'assistant social bourru qui s'était occupé d'elle. Ils s’envoyaient un message de bonne année tous les ans, mais leur relation n'était guère plus poussée. Rey n'aimait pas repenser à son enfance, préférant se focaliser sur son avenir et sur tout ce qu'elle comptait apporter à la société. 

La jeune femme se retourna vers ses collègues qui étaient en train de chuchoter, et nota le regard appuyé que jetait Poe vers Hux. Rares étaient ceux qui lui résistaient, et Hux était resté parfaitement hermétique au charme de Poe. Rey connaissait bien Poe. Il ne reculait jamais face à un défi, et allait prendre pour un challenge l'indifférence de Hux. 

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir revenir Hux au café. À chaque fois, il dénotait par son attitude et sa tenue, toutes deux déplacées dans ce café de quartier sans prétention. Comme à son habitude, Hux était concentré sur ses cours, son café refroidissant sur un coin de la table. Rey remarqua que Poe lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, persuadé que personne ne le voyait, et ne manqua pas de s'en moquer allègrement. 

Elle avait appris à connaître Poe au fil des services partagés, tôt le matin ou tard le soir, et elle avait parfaitement compris qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de l’échec. Étudiant brillant, il était entré au MIT avec une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire une fois diplômé. Poe aimait les sensations fortes et, influencé par la carrière de ses parents, notamment de sa mère, pilote de l’USAF médaillé à plusieurs reprises, il entendait suivre la voie tracée par sa mère, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

\- Finn ! Rose est la, s'écria Rey, alors que le tintement indiquant l'ouverture de la porte retentissant. 

Une jeune femme de petite taille aux traits asiatiques vêtue d'une combinaison ayant vu de meilleurs jours entra, et Finn sortit de la réserve pour la rejoindre. Il l'embrassa chastement puis salua ses collègues et sortit aussi vite du café.

Amusé, Rey, constatant que personne n'attendait pour commander et que le café et quasiment vide, passa en réserve, et commence l'inventaire. Rey avait eu beaucoup de chance de trouver cet emploi. A son arrivée, l’Association qui l'avait aidé à intégrer Harvard lui avait donné l’adresse de ce café, tenu par Maz Kanata. De petite taille, la gérante ne payait pas de mine. Pourtant, derrière les énormes lunettes et le teint orangeâtre, elle dégageait une énergie insoupçonnable. Très compréhensive, elle essayait toujours d’arranger la jeune femme, et Rey savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur Maz. 

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, et elle releva la tête. Poe entra dans la réserve, les mains dans les poches. 

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir, lança t-il sans plus d’explications avant de ressortir.

Rey retourna derrière le comptoir et fit face à un Hux mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme se frottait la nuque, trahissant son malaise. Elle attendit qu'il se décide à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait d'elle. 

Elle n'était pas naïve. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être la cible de toutes les moqueries de la part des autres étudiants, prêts à tout pour éliminer la concurrence, et de certains professeurs, qui seraient ravis de voir en son échec une preuve irréfutable de l'incompétence des étudiants issus de milieux défavorisés et se réjouiront de voir des initiatives d'ouverture échouer. Si Hux venait la voir, c'était inévitablement par intérêt. Il n’était pas de ceux qui s’intéressaient à quelqu’un s’il ne pouvait pas en tirer un quelconque avantage. Il n'allait pas s'acoquiner avec une prolétaire sans une bonne raison, pensa Rey. 

\- Est ce que ça te dirait de travailler avec moi, questionna Hux de façon inhabituellement familière, bien loin de son habituelle éloquence. 

Surprise, elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Hux n'avait pas caché son désintérêt pour elle, et elle connaissait la réputation qui entourait sa famille. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui favorisent l'insertion sociale.

\- Pourquoi avec moi, questionna Rey d'une voix glaciale. 

\- Parce que d'une part, personne n'acceptera jamais de le faire avec moi, vu comme Snoke m'a pris en grippe. D'autre part, je veux faire ravaler son sourire satisfait à Solo. 

Si le premier argument attristait et agaçait à la fois Rey, le second fit mouche. Elle aussi voulait voir Solo ravaler son sourire prétentieux. Si, par la même occasion, elle pouvait prouver à Snoke qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion. L'occasion de travailler avec un autre étudiant disposant de beaucoup de moyens et d'autant de temps, alors qu'elle courrait constamment après les deux pour s'en sortir. Cependant, elle posa ses conditions, certaines que Hux allait les refuser et fuir en courant. 

\- Par contre, je travaille souvent avec mes amis, Poe et Finn. 

Elle indiqua Poe d'un signe de la tête, qui, lorsqu’il entendit son prénom, jeta un sourire ravageur à Hux, qui haussa les sourcils d'un air désintéressé. Remarquant que la file grandissait, elle se détourna quelques instants de la conversation et aida Poe. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Hux partir, il patienta, appuyé sur le comptoir, son costume gris immaculé faisant définitivement déplacé dans le café où se côtoyait étudiants fauchés et retraités lisant leur journal. Il observait d'un air condescendant les occupants du café, sa nonchalance trahit par sa main, dont les doigts longs et osseux tapotaient nerveusement le comptoir. 

Le jeune homme la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, et la ça d'un ton assuré :

\- Parfait. 

\- Parfait, répéta Rey. On se retrouve demain à 8h chez moi.

Elle ramassa un ticket de caisse et un crayon et griffonna son numéro, puis le tendit à Hux, qui observa le papier avec circonspection. Il se saisit finalement du papier et Rey se détourna et salua l’étudiant d’un geste de la main. Hux soupira, entra le numéro dans son téléphone sous le regard intéressé de Poe.

\- Salut, moi c’est Poe, et toi, questionna t-il, appuyant son coude sur le comptoir, séducteur.

\- Hux. Bonne journée.

\- A demain !

Hux sortit du café, regrettant déjà d’avoir accepté de travailler avec Rey et ses amis.


End file.
